Lover of Anubis
by Skylander
Summary: Two flower stand owners, one in love with a god, the other running from the love of a pharaoh.


****

The Lover of Anubis

Chapter 1:Flowers for the Pharaoh

A/N: Yay another beyblade fic! I put the characters in Egyptian titles. I only own Aurynia, Mier, and their bit beasts Lamyr and Kyniasha.

I do not own beyblade or it's characters…but as I've said I did steal Rei '…..well here's what some of the charries are to help you out!

TysonPharaoh's guard/upper ranked man

MaxLoyal friend/advisor (basically the Pharaoh's right hand man)

Aurynia & MierLocals of the Pharaoh's favorite town/village

Aurynia and Mier raced down the streets to the river, "Aurie, you'll never win!"

"Sure, what ever you say Mier!" Aurynia yelled as they ran at the same pace careful not to drop their water jars. Mier tried to pass Aurynia but Aurynia caught up at the same time. "Another tie", Mier muttered.

"Yup", Aurynia replied kneeling down looking into the river, on water the face of Anubis appeared. "What?" She whispered, confused at the sight, but as the water suddenly rippled, the God's face disappeared.

"What's wrong Aurie?" Aurynia looked at Mier gathering the water into the vase-like object. "Oh it's nothing Mier."

The Pharaoh sat in his garden eating the fruits of his land (Gotta wonder what fruits I'm talking about, eh? ) and his servants fanned him. Though the day was young already the teenage Pharaoh was bored and the day hot. His good friend and part time body guard Tyson came up to him mischief reading in his eyes. The Pharaoh clapped his hands and the servants dismissed themselves.

"What is it Tyson?" He asked distractedly.

"Pharaoh, would you like to come into the village with Max, Kenny, and I?" Tyson asked. The Pharaoh thought for a few seconds then stood up regally.

"Yes I shall go with you, but first I must put on the clothes not that of a Pharaoh. Meet me outside the palace." At this the Pharaoh walked towards his nearest chambers. He paused for a second then looked back to Tyson. "Remember call me by my name Kai, and not by Pharaoh."

"Yes, Pharaoh." With that Tyson went to go tell the others so that they may wait for their Pharaoh. Kai changed from his jewels and gold, and scented oils to those clothes of the locals. Kai glanced at himself one last time in the water then went and snuck out to his friends, outside the palace.

Mier and Aurynia returned to their home to put up the water. The two were not related by blood but had grown up together, looking out for one another. Neither had parents so they lived together in a small hut they had made themselves in an abandoned house of their village. "Hey Mier, you ready to go open up our stand?" Mier gave Aurynia a hotted look.

"Oh yeah …I'm overjoyed."

Outside their home grew beautiful white flowers, that could only be found there. The petals felt of silk and they had pink around the end of each petal the pollen was not yellow but gleamed as mother of pearl. Aurynia upon their discovering of these flowers had begged Mier that they could call them the Heart of Anubis, Mier agreed.

Almost everyday they gathered baskets of the Anubis flowers and sold them at their stand. Many people bought the flowers since they were so beautiful and both teenage girls were able to provide for themselves/each other. Mier had dark hair with emerald and teal streaks. Her eyes were a hazel color and her skin a beautiful tan from the sun. The outfit she wore was a sleeveless white tunic and the traditional men's bottoms of Egypt (for those who don't know it looks like a cloth brown skort). Mier refused to wear the women's clothing.

Aurynia had dark purple hair with streaks of sea green and the color of the sunset (kind of a gold color). Her eyes changed colors between the colors of blue, green, hazel, and gray., sometimes the colors even mixed with one another. Aurynia's tan was not as golden as Mier's but the light tan suited her eyes. She wore a cowhide sleeveless shirt and the cowhide bottom (skirt) but it stopped at a hand's length before her knees, her shirt stopped two inches above her belly button. Both girls though locals were very beautiful and many upper class men had tried to pay them for services, sometimes try to buy them for mistresses, and even try and kidnap them a couple of times, but each time the young women would escape the situations pressed upon them and go back home. Now though Mier and Aurynia simply gathered the flowers then ran to their stand.

Kai met the others outside the palace and they all made sure, one another knew the rules before heading outside the palace grounds. Kai had decided that they would go look for oils in the market, and go buy flowers for the feast that night. As they were walking down the many rows of stands they stopped at a popular oil stand, among the villagers.

Aurynia and Mier rushed down the streets holding their flower baskets, and stopped at their stand. "Mier could you go buy the oils? I'll set up the stand. Please?" Aurynia asked putting the flowers down and giving her friend the puppy eyes. Mier gave a heavy sigh and stared at Aurie for a moment before replying; "If we weren't really good friends, and you so pathetic about that God Anubis….I'd definitely throw something at your head. Not that I wouldn't already but I mean like a heavy object…like a mallet!" With that Mier dashed down the streets.

A/N: So do you all like it?' Well I hope so, I'm updating this one and putting back up "Things never change" tomorrow . I had been writing in them but I got confused on for a while so I didn't update.


End file.
